nintendo_gamers_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Series 2019
After the Gideon, Doctor B and Ziggart were defeated by the Nintendo Gamers Team and the help from different characters from the cross worlds. The story begins where the Team Cyber Heroes help the Nintendo Gamers Team on their journey. Episodes 1. The Inner Central Station 2. The New Age 3. Cyber Isle Falls 4. Knowledge of the Brothers 5. Sunset of the Endgame 6. Electrotypes of the Star 7. Recruitments of the Cyber Heroes 8. Return of the Nintendo Gamers Team 9. City Strike in Maidenhead 10. The Big Stadium 11. Underground Fortress 12. The Colony Garden 13. Showdown in Heidelberg 14. The New Bladebreakers 15. Odense Stadium 16. The New Sport Bike is Complete 17. Showdown in Edinburgh 18. Seaside Junction 19. A Teenager named Harmonie 20. City Assault in Leeds 21. Rosalina’s Trap 22. Snowboard Valley Junction 23. Salmon Racing Downhill 24. The New Excitebike Arena is Refurbished 25. The Betrayal of Friendships 26. Undercover Inspections 27. Wild Forest of Daylight 28. The Circuit Siege 29. The Season of the Isle Park 30. Moonlight in Cloudtop Park 31. The Stranded of the Nine 32. Girlfriend Trouble 33. Hylians of Arms 34. Mushroom Kingdom of Twilight 35. Hindi Genie 36. Big Koopa 37. The Portfolio 38. Galaxy of the Soul 39. The MK48 Electrolux Warrior 40. Bowser’s Castle Part 1 41. Bowser’s Castle Part 2 42. Assault on Lunar Colony 43. Inside Rosalina’s Secrets 44. Inventions of the Dome 45. Battlefield of the Fortress 46. The Unidentified Brother 47. The Evil Emperor 48. Space Isle of the Moon 49. Breath of the Wild Unleashed Skills 50. Gravitational Storm 51. Undertake of the Race 52. Attack of the Coliseum 53. The Escape 54. Hero Spirits Sport Bike Racers Team Story Season 8 After the Easter holidays and when the Sport Bike Racers Team began their racing journey in faced a lot of challenges and defeat all the opponents. Week 1 – Sport Bike County Episode 1 – Let the Sport Bike Races Begin Episode 2 - The Sunset Valley Episode 3 – The New Challenge Race Episode 4 – Mountain Bike Showdown Episode 5 – Technology Electrodome Episode 6 – The Midnight Race Week 2 – Rugby/Luton Episode 7 – The Friendly Race Begins Episode 8 – Emperium of the Soul Episode 9 – Raceway Park Episode 10 – Forest of the Motocross Race Episode 11 – Return of the Bike Strike Squad Episode 12 – The Road Race Week 3 – Saint-Denis Episode 13 – Enter the Raceway Stadium Episode 14 – Parkour Escape Episode 15 – Hedley takes on the Lead Episode 16 – The Emperium Bike Episode 17 – Motocross Junction Episode 18 – Raceway of the Metropolis Week 4 – Europe Episode 19 – Trouble in Mallorca Episode 20 – Their own Private Races Episode 21 – Overall of the Nitro Engines Episode 22 – Tadaharu takes on The Skills Episode 23 – Challenge of the Hardest Match Episode 24 – Duel Race Week 5 Episode 25 – Wildlife of the Dusk Episode 26 – Return to the Mushroom Kingdom Episode 27 – Landship Fortress Episode 28 – Experimentorium Fun Episode 29 – Propeller Lift Valley Episode 30 – Tokyo Twilight Week 6 Episode 31 – The Indian Trap Episode 32 – Driftway Race of the Cyclone Episode 33 – Humpback Speedway Episode 34 – Bike-Itsy Spider Episode 35 – See No Enemy, Hear No Lizard Episode 36 – Two Fiereced Matches (FINISH) Season 9: Finale After coming back from Littlehampton, the Nintendo Gamers Team continued their journey but this time th Week 7 – Sport Bike Racing Islands/New Croydon City Episode 37 – The Big Lighthouse Coral Episode 38 – Forest of Dusk Episode 39 – Bottom of the Pirate Ship Episode 40 – The Giant Kraken Episode 41 – Assault on the Beachside Depot Episode 42 - Enemy Devine Week 8 – Londonderry Episode 43 – River Shoals Episode 44 – Grand Renovation of the Boat Episode 45 – The Night Tripper Episode 46 – High Bridge of the Dusk Episode 47 – The Enemy Above Episode 48 – Battlegrounds of the Six Warriors Week 9 – Europe Episode 49 – Participants and Rivals Episode 50 – The Missing Silke Episode 51 – Enter the World of Miniatur Wunderland Episode 52 – Metro Racing Spirits Episode 53 – Water Park Showdown Episode 54 – Demand of the Border Week 10 – Scandinavia Episode 55 – Wintry of the Racing Nights Episode 56 – The Cage Course Episode 57 – Maritime of the Deep Episode 58 – Night of the Shooting Stars Episode 59 – Wonderland of Bakery Icing World Episode 60 – The Crimson Link Week 11 Episode 61 – The Frozen Outpost Episode 62 – Mount Fortress Episode 63 – Railway Valley Episode 64 – Stranded Junction Episode 65 – Showdown in Southend Episode 66 – Termination of the Steel Week 12 Episode 67 – Secrets of the Hyrule World Episode 68 – Golden History Episode 69 – Object of Fury Episode 70 – Enemy Arms Episode 71 – The Final Race Part 1 Episode 72 – The Final Race Part 2